


Our Queen in The Stars

by Marvelfanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfanatic/pseuds/Marvelfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Frigga through the eyes of her family and subjects. My take on how everyone dealt with her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Queen in The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the full effect, listen to Into Eternity from the Thor Dark World OST.

Frigga struggled in the arms of the Kursed, but he restrained her tightly. She knew the risks when she refused to comply with Malekith. She wasn’t surprised she felt the blade pierce her side. She slumped to the floor, hoping Jane obeyed and stayed hidden. As the pain consumed her, her last coherent thought was for her family. Don’t kill each other in my absence, darlings. 

Odin collapsed to the ground, and gathered his queen in his arms. The moment he touched her, he knew. But instead of tears flowing, he became numb. He couldn’t stop stroking her cheek, as though he could wake her up at any moment. Reluctantly he accepted truth, and let her go. The servants prepared her body. Dressed in her best and sword in hand, the lay her carefully in a boat. A gentle shove, and she was off. The people lined the canal, watching their queen leave. Odin watched expressionlessly as his wife, love, and queen floated through the water towards the falls. He barely noticed the guard send the flaming arrow, lighting up her boat. He nearly forgot to raise his staff to signal her departure into the stars. After their queen, the rest of the fallen warriors left the city. In honor of their souls, the people let their lanterns go. Odin had eyes only for Frigga. He watched her ascend to the heavens, not looking away. When he did, the weight of the day finally crushed him. He no longer had a Queen. He lost his love. A lone tear slid down his cheek.

Rage consumed Thor. How dare the Elves kill Asgards beloved Queen. Long after she had been removed from the cold steps, he stayed. Waiting for her to appear, wishing it had all been an elaborate illusion. He nearly managed to convince himself, until the guard came to fetch him for the funeral. Next to Jane, he watched his mother go. It weighed heavily upon him. A moment sooner, and he could have saved her. He should have been faster. The flaming arrow shook him out of his thoughts. His mother lit up in flames. He pushed away his tears as she left the boat and became one with the stars. The rest of the warriors were released. Thor felt the loss of all the warriors and his mother keenly. If only he could have done something more.

Numb, Jane stood next to Thor watching the queens boat. She couldn't believe Frigga died for her. How was she worth dying for? Ahh, but if Malekith got her, he got the Aether. So Frigga died for the nine realms she ruled beside Odin, not just Jane. That made much more sense. She wished she knew what to say to Thor, but she felt he wouldn't tolerate any pity. Silence was best right now. She stayed quiet and watched the boat burst into flames, floating over the waterfall. The stars took on a new meaning to her as Frigga remains went up and into the sky. She pulled the shawl tighter around herself and watched the lanterns go up for all the fallen warriors. Jane half wished this was just a twisted dream. Then she wouldn't be dying, Frigga wouldn't be dead, and Jane herself wouldn't be traumatized for life. She let tears fall down her cheeks, and sobbed softly for all that had been lost.

 

Heimdall grieved for his queen, feeling responsible. He watched her, and didn’t alert the Prince fast enough. Now she was dead. She joined the stars in her rightful place, but she was still young. Many more years had been ahead of her, and now they were yanked away. She was the only hope of saving the fallen prince. Now Prince Loki would rot in his cell.

Sif’s eyes glistened as Queen Frigga went past her. An honorable queen, her death was a horrible tragedy. Her death, and the hundreds of other warriors in the boats released reminded Sif of the high price of war. They still had the Aether, but at what cost? 

Down in the dungeon, Loki received the news. To anyone, he took it remarkably well. But as soon as the guards back was turned, Loki put up an illusion. Then he screamed and sobbed, breaking everything in his cell. He tore his clothes and vented his rage and guilt. If only he had kept his mouth shut. He told the monster where to go, he may as well have killed her himself. Why did he have to go and kill the only person who genuinely cared for him?? He felt his heart freeze over, covered in ice from the tears. He was almost certain it would never thaw. Down in the dungeon, Loki wept tears enough for the royal family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I made myself cry!
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated.
> 
> Signed,  
> Fanatic


End file.
